The prevalence of network vulnerabilities and network hackers has led to a growing concern about network security. Network security concerns may span various network layers (e.g., application layer, network layer, and the like). One particular type of network attack that has been of growing concern is Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks. During a DDoS attack, one or more attackers may attempt to disrupt network assets (e.g., applications, systems, and the like).
The earlier a DDoS attack is detected, the better the damage caused by the attack may be mitigated. Prior art systems have attempted to detect network attacks by monitoring the various network layers and transmitting signals that indicate the probability of attack on the network. However, the signals often fail to provide a clear indication of the probability of attack because of the noise of normal network traffic. Furthermore, the signals fail to provide a single indicator of the probability of attack across various network layers.